jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Matsuhiro
"Let's go for it!" ''- Aaron leading the team '''Aaron Matsuhiro' is the Leader of The Miztyk Knights, and one of the main heroes in the Aaron's Adventures series and Aaron's Adventures Chronicles, Aaron's Adventures Advanced, ''and ''Aaron &Yuma's Adventures ''Series. He is kind, caring, and always hoping for a new adventure to happen. Aaron is always trying to find a solution to different problems that don't resort to violence, a peacemaker, to be exact. Aaron can be a bit crazy at times, but it's only to help his friends into getting back into happy mood. He alone is can see special creatures, and has a wild imagination to actually be a great storyteller, like his storytelling idol, Hans Christian Anderson. Skills Aaron specializes in playing a card game called, Miztykz, so in turn, Aaron and his frieds became the Miztyk Knights. Aaron and his teamates became these mighty heroes after entering Monstrolia, A magical world where the creatures were real. Aaron is also good at other games and allies as well with these special qualities. *Duel Monsters (Dragon deck, Warrior/Spellcaster deck) *Cardfight!! Vanguard (Kagero clan) *Kaijudo Duel Masters (Fire Civilization) Duel Monsters The 2 decks here are only for practice. His Main Deck are Six Samurai. *Warrior/Spellcaster Deck **Celtic Guardian **Gaia The Fierce Knight **Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **Buster Blader **Dark Magician **Dark Magician Girl **Masaki The Legendary Swordsman **Flame Manipulator **Curse of Dragon **Armored Lizard **Big Shield Guardna **Flame Swordsman **Gaia the Dragon Champion **Giltia The Dark Knight **Dark Paladin **Polymeriztion X3 **Fusion Gate **Monster Reborn **Pot of Greed **Painful Choice **Dark Hole **Hinotama X3 **Monster Reincarnation **Book of Secret Arts **Magic Formula **Emblem of Dragon Destroyer **Sage's Stone **Reinforcements **Castle Walls **Mirror Force **Jar of Greed **Scrap Iron Scarecrow **Nutrient Z **Magic Cylinder *Dragon Deck **Blue-Eyes White Dragon X3 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon X3 **Summoned Skull X2 **White Stone of Legend **Kaibaman **Kaiser Sea Horse **Tyrant Dragon **Red-Eyes Black Chick **Red-Eyes Wyvern **Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon X2 **Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon **Summoner of Illusions **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon X2 **Dragon Master Knight **Black Skull Dragon **Black Luster Soldier **Paladin of White Dragon **Black Luster Ritual **White Dragon Ritual **Polymerization X3 **Parallel World Fusion **Fusion Sage **Burst Stream of Destruction **Inferno Fire Blast **Pot of Greed **Monster Reborn **De-Fusion **Swords of Revealing Light **Swords of Concealing Light **Miracle Dig **Mystical Space Typhoon **Spellbinding Circle **Shadow Spell **Reinforcements **Castle Walls **Mirror Force **Negate Attack **Call of The Haunted **Magic Cylinder **Nutrient Z Pokemon Aaron is also a well known Pokemon trainer with Legendary Pokemon, and other kinds of Pokemon These are his Pokemon: *Mew *Mewtwo *Deoxys *Lucario *Aerodactyl *Charizard (Starter Pokemon) Digidestined Aaron is also a really kind digidestined Like Tai and his friends. This is his Digimon: *Rookie: Guilmon *Champion: Growlmon *Ultimate: Wargrowlmon *Mega: Gallantmon *Mega: Gallantmon (Crimson Mode) Trivia *It's hinted that Aaron has a crush on one of the other Knights, her name is Megan Mizaki. *Aaron will confess his love to Megan, and the two will become a couple in ''Aaron meets The Last Unicorn. *Aaron will propose to Megan *After the two marry, Aaron will have a new friend treated like the younger brother he never had. *Aaron, & Megan will have a son who will go on his own adventures, named Arik Matsuhiro, & later on a daughter, named Hana Matsuhiro. Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Love Pairings Category:Main Leaders Category:Husbands Category:Guardians Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Duelists Category:Fathers